


How did we survive?

by iamapixy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Could have been rated G maybe, F/M, Found Family, Honestly Riverdale could have gone in so many other directions, I don't know, Kinda, No that was the working title, Teen Pregnancy, and might be better then the actual one, bughead - Freeform, emancipation, no actual laws were looked at, over use of an attorney, playing family, teens pretending to be adults, the" Bughead adopts ever kid who is related to them before turning 18" AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapixy/pseuds/iamapixy
Summary: It started with a test, no it ended with a test. It started with a phone call, no with a different phone call, no with a house.Or the" Bughead adopts ever kid who is related to them before turning 18" AU no one asked for
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	How did we survive?

**Author's Note:**

> I did not consult one law or person of law well writing this.
> 
> Also I don't know if this should be rated G or T but I went with T.

It started with a test, no it ended with a test. It started with a phone call, no with a different phone call, no with a house. Actually if you wanted to go to the very beginning you would have to start with the death of Jason Blossom. That is when Betty thought that her and Jughead stopped walking away from one another and started to turn towards each other.

But by now everyone has probably read that story, after all Juggie wrote it. The story after that story was that of the Farm, who had come and taken the last of Betty's family, her mom, and her sister with her perfect little babies. Leaving Betty alone with nothing, they had ever convinced Alice Cooper to sell the house and give all her money to the Farm. Before they decided to move to a different state, with her family.

That’s where attorney McCoy and Juggie had come in, the attorney helped her get emancipated with little fuss, apparently having a murderer for a father and a cult member for a mother made it easier, even if she was just sixteen. Then Jughead had done something he really didn’t need to; he bought back her home. And then he was somehow surprised when she asked him to move in. That is where the story actually began.

> _Betty was two when her parents moved her into the most perfect white house with the red door. That’s when she met her first best friend, Archie, with his red hair and for a time, his unbridled loyalty to her and only her. But as they aged Archie started to love another the way he loved her, Forsyth Pendleton Jones had seeped into his life like a poison designed especially for her. How could he like a boy who was her exact opposite? He was loud and wanted to get dirty and had only dark clothing._
> 
> _It wasn’t until Archie had to leave for a funeral one day without notice that his two best friends became friends. They were both four when it happened, Archie was only three. Jughead had shown up, like he did every day, but he was greeted with an empty house. And as the story goes, he rushed over to the red door to get the boring girl, his best friend must have been kidnapped if he wasn’t ancering, and despite the boring girl being well boring, she must care. Betty had told him that the boy had just left early in the morning._
> 
> _At this point Jughead had nowhere to go, his mom had dropped him off in a hurry to get to work. That is when Betty bought out her Tracy True books, and that is when he realized that the boring girl was in fact interesting, just not in the jump in the mud way. That’s when Betty met her second best friend._

After the house was theirs and only theirs some changes were made. For one thing Betty painted her room, well her old room actually, she and Jughead moved to the master bedroom, and Betty’s old room was painted eggshell white. Then they made over the entire basement so it could be an office for both their writing.

In the end it didn't really matter what happend because they had each other. But as all good things do, something changed the happiness forever. The phone call about Polly’s death was shocking, as was the idea that as a recognised adult she could get custody, or she could continue to let her mother raise the twins with The Farm. Betty thought she should have been worried about what Juggie would say, but for some unknown reason she wasn't. Attorney McCoy once again helped them get the twins.

The Serpents helped by getting new clothes and toddler beds for them, and they even gave Juggie a creditable job, instead of gang leader, he could say he was a youth organizer for the south side. Everything was looking up once more. The cort was worried about how they would juggle both school, jobs, and raising two toddlers, but attorney McCoy was all over it with several different daycare and babysitter suggestions, so in the end it all worked out. Dagwood and Juniper were welcomed into the Cooper-Jones home in less than a month.

> _Jughead had been five when he realized the not-so-boring-girl was actually the love of his life, she was smart like he was and shiny like Archie, and brave in a way that was just her own. Falling in love with her was the easy part, telling her on the other hand... Jughead knew he wasn't like Archie and Betty, he didn't know how to tell people what he wanted to. So instead of “I love you Betty Cooper” he would tell her “You can have some of my fries”. And that is how life went for years._
> 
> _She was perfect, and would normally not take his food, but he would still let her no matter what. Because that was love, at least in the eyes of a five year old boy._

The second phone call came only a less than a year after the first, it was Jellybean. She was upset rambling on about how much she hated living with her mom. And how her mom was so angry all the time. Jughead knew the trip from Riverdale to her place was two days minimum but he promised that if she packed a bag he would come get her in about a day.

Betty knew he would make it. So she got the house all set up for the newest addition. The twins lived in Polly’s old room so Betty’s room was all ready for Jellybean. They could get some paint and a new bed frame to make it whatever JB thought it should be like. Betty also knew she needed to get attorney McCoy on the phone once again, the woman probably didn't need any other clients, not with the way the Couper-Jones called on her.

Jellybean would need to legally live with them if she was to continue school, and to do that they would need to either get her parents to sign her over or to force them to. FP was easy enough, he had no need to raise another kid, so he would sing over full custody without thinking. It was the mother they had to worry about. But attorney McCoy said that if her home life was as bad as JB had implied it would be an easy case.

> _Betty had been twelve when she noticed Jughead’s eyes for the first time, she thought they were so pretty, possibly the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. And he was so smart it was amazing, no one was able to keep up with him, not even the teachers. She knew he would be a hero one day, or maybe a writer, like her mom and dad._
> 
> _Polly had teased her for three whole days about her crush on Jughead when her mom had overheard them. Her mom freaked out. She was so mad Betty could only think of one way to stop the yelling. She had blurted out that she couldn't like Juggie, because she liked Archie. And maybe she convinced herself of that as well._

The day Betty graduated she stood in the C section and Jughead stood in the J section. Attorney McCoy sat with two toddlers and a sullen teen. Betty had not been able to keep food down all week in anticipation, they had made it. She would be going to a college close by for journalism and in a couple more years so would Juggie, who had decided to take some time off of school and work.

Betty had honestly never felt this sick about anything in her life. Maybe if her mom was there, or her sister, or any adult who cared for her, other than Sierra. She was going to be sick again and her name was about to be called. Betty was not sick, but she still felt it. After throwing her cap she ran to Jughead and kissed him. But she still had one thing to tell him:

“I think I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, this is my first Riverdale story.  
> Also question of the fic, "Do you read AO3 on your phone or computer more?"


End file.
